velours rouge
by Katie-mee
Summary: Karkat está esperando a Dave para jugar con su vieja videoconsola para pasar el rato, pero la inesperada visita de la imprevisible e incomprensible Terezi cambia completamente el rumbo de la inocente cita. AU Humanstuck davekatzi Lemon OT3


**NA: Ok, One shot, experimental. Nunca antes he intentado escribir este tipo de lemon, así que my apollogies por adelantado por que no creo que sea demasiado pulido... pero eh, is my first time. Podría excusar un montón de errores que hacen que no me acabe de dejar buen sabor de boca, pero no voy a llorar por ello. Me propuse un reto y lo he conseguido, no es un 10 pero tal vez sea un 5, IDK. **

**(para Lil'Monkey no hace falta que me digas que lo has leído, lo sé. Son tus dos OTPs. Ya sé que te avergüenza admitir que lees este tipo de fics, pero seriously, todo el mundo lo hace)**

**y el Disclaimer, como sabéis, HS no me pertenece. **

**Oh, oh sí. Sorry si se cuelan demasiadas faltas... mi corrector no va bien y bueno, lo he repasado pero soy un puñetero desastre. **

El timbre sonó y Karkat se levantó de la cama con un bostezo. Eran cerca de las tres del mediodía y todavía iba en pijama, aun que lo cierto es que se había levantado a las ocho, había desayunado y después de pegarle cuatro gritos a Kankri por solo dejar el primero y el último trozo de pan de molde, había decidido volver a la cama y jugar con el móvil hasta cansarse.

Tenía los ojos rojos por culpa de la luz de la pantalla del móvil, no encendía la luz eléctrica por que su hermano le daría la charla y no había demasiada luz natural. Tampoco quería moverse hasta el comedor dónde se podía escuchar la televisión de la vecina que tenía todo el día la maldita telenovela puesta tan alta que se sentía como viéndola él mismo.

Caminó hasta la puerta sin tan siquiera pensar en ponerse pantalones, total era Dave quien iba a ir a visitarle para jugar a videojuegos y celebrar con un par de latas de cerveza barata que los dos eran post adolescentes desempleados sin ningún tipo de futuro más allá de su trabajo creativo. En el caso de Dave eran los cómics y en el de Karkat un par de apps de android que no sabía si venderían en absoluto.

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia y el moreno se irritó.

― ¡QUE YA VOY!― gritó tratando de evitar los insultos por que la vecina sorda no podía oír la telenovela pero si si decía algún taco y golpeaba la pared indignada. Y el timbre volvió a sonar. ―¡JODER QUE SÍ, QUE YA VOY!

Abrió la puerta con desgana e insultando a Dave por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio no era quien había aparecido en la puerta de su casa. Frente a él estaba Terezi, con su pelo rojo fuego y su habitual sonrisa.

― Hola Karkat, ya veo que tienes problemas para hacer la colada ― dijo la chica sacando a relucir el estado en el que se encontraba el moreno, que se sonrojaba por segundos. ― Dime que puedo quedarme.

―¿Qué? No ― dijo él cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la chica.

― Me portaré bien, ― insistió ella alzando la voz y arañando la madera de la puerta ―. Solo quiero estudiar un rato sin que Vriska me taladre con sus rollos dramáticos. Tengo que aprobar todos los exámenes o mis progenitores dejarán de pagarme la residencia, tendré que volver con ellos a ser la hermana de una profesional del skate y me torturarán de por vida.

Karkat abrió la puerta de nuevo. No podía soportar el sonido de las uñas de ella arañando la puerta de su pequeño e insufriblemente incómodo piso, además que se imaginaba la reacción de Kankri al ver que el esmalte estaba ligeramente tocado.

― No, ¿de verdad crees que podrás estudiar así? ― dijo él para quedarse en silencio y que la voz de Rosa María de los Ángeles llorándole a Rafael Eustaquio para que se quedase a su lado. Otro motivo por el cual el chico no podía creer que Terezi quisiera estudiar allí era que el piso en el que él vivía con su hermano era pequeño, estaba mal iluminado y recibía ruido por todas partes menos en su habitación.

Terezi tomó la mano de Karkat y empezó a mover la boca en _playback_. _"por favor, Rafael Eustaquio, jo le amo"_.

Karkat suspiró a la par que ponía los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta de par en par.

― ¡Gracias! ― exclamó ella a la vez que se adentraba en el piso triunfante. Estudiaba derecho en la universidad y al parecer nunca podía estudiar si no era en casa del moreno, que siempre la miraba con los ojos encendidos de ira al principio y después se mantenía silencioso mirándola estudiar y le preparaba chocolate con café y nubes.

El chico la ignoró por completo y fue a su habitación a ponerse algo de ropa, no quería estar en pijama delante de Terezi. Ella seguía hablando y pidiéndole que sacase un poco de café de antemano por que el derecho penal estaba bien, pero que se aburría con el derecho romano y un montón de cosas que Karkat no tenía ganas de escuchar. Esperaba que Dave llegase pronto y poder darle un paliza a cualquier juego, únicamente para que su ego se colocara en el lugar adecuado después de que le despidieran de la cafetería de Dad Egbert por gritarle a todos los clientes.

Cuando volvió al salón, la música de los créditos de la telenovela sonaba de fondo y Terezi estaba sentada en el sofá con una libreta de color rojo. El chico se sentó a su lado observando las notas de ella, pensaba que querría ir a la universidad de poder permitírselo, seguramente estudiaría ingeniería informática o tal vez elegiría algo de matemáticas solo por que no se le daban del todo mal.

― Karkat, esto es un poco aburrido ― dijo la pelirroja cerrando la libreta, dejándola sobre la mesilla de café y girándose hacía el chico. Se mordió el labio ―. No tenías por qué haberte puesto pantalones, porque...

― ¡TEREZI, NO! ― dijo tajante Karkat. No tenía ganas de empezar nada con la chica, para que a los diez minutos llegase Dave y les encontrase enrollándose y ella le explicase con pelos y señales como se habían enrollado y decirle que él era su _coin operated boy_, su maldita muñeca inchable personal. ― Va a venir Dave.

― Pues no le abrimos la puerta.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, casi se aguantaba la respiración para no gritarle a la chica de nuevo. Ella sonrió y le acarició el pelo con una mano mientras colocaba la otra sobre el pecho y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

― Vamos, solo un poco ― rogó a escasos centímetros de él ―. Podemos dejarlo cuando Dave llegue, yo volveré a mis apuntes y tú podrás jugar con la videoconsola toda la tarde.

El corazón de Karkat latía a toda velocidad y sus mejillas se encendieron, tal vez sí tenían un poco de tiempo y ella podía volver a sus estudios en vez de largar todo lo que habían hecho.

Terezi se colocó con las piernas sobre el chico y resiguió con su lengua los labios de Karkat que había decidido no negarse más. Él la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo a la par que le devolvía aquella provocación con un beso.

Las manos de Karkat se deslizaron hacia las nalgas de ella que se estremeció un poco.

― Oh, vaya Karkat, no esperaba que estuvieses tan dispuesto ― rio ella, haciendo que el se molestase y la empujase.

Terezi se reía de nuevo bajo la mirada de un Karkat totalmente cabreado con los brazos cruzados y sonrojado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer aquello? ¿por qué tenía que reírse de él de aquella manera?

― No te enfades ― insistió ella volviéndose a colocar sobre él y jugando con su pelo.

El chico le dio un manotazo para que dejase su pelo en paz, de verdad estaba irritado y abochornado.

― ¡ME ENFADO SI ME DA LA GANA!

― Eso es violencia de género, Karkat ― le replicó ella con tono jocoso.

El chico se disponía a decirle lo muy imbécil que se sentía cada vez que hacía aquel tipo de cosas. Quería dejarle claro que le molestaba, a pesar de las obvias circunstancias, pero el timbre sonó de nuevo y se limitó a mirar la libreta roja a la vez que alzaba las cejas y apretaba los labios, para que volviese a sus estudios y lo dejase en paz. Después de aquello se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, donde el no tan misterioso invitado volvió tocar el timbre impaciente.

El moreno abrió la puerta con un suspiro de hastío y pudo ver a Dave con las manos en los bolsillos. El Strider sonrió al verle.

― Sup, bro? ― dijo el rubio imitando a su hermano ―. Has tardado un huevo en abrir, ¿en qué andas metido?

Karkat estaba a punto de gritar, pero se quedó casi sin respiración cuando Terezi apareció por detrás suyo acariciándole el pecho. Lo que le inquietó especialmente porque podía notar sus pechos pegados a la espalda, de hecho podía sentir sus pezones restregándose sobre esta cada vez que se movía un poco.

― Hola Dave ― dijo ella metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta negra de Karkat.

―Oh hola ― exclamó él como sorprendido ―, Terezi... Ya veo.

―NO... ― empezó a decir Karkat, pero la pelirroja le tapó la boca con su mano libre.

― ¿Quieres jugar a un juego? ― preguntó ella con una sonrisa suspicaz.

El rubio, todavía de pie en la puerta de la casa, miró a sus amigos un poco extrañado. La Pyrope no era demasiado de fiar con sus juegos y además su sonrisa desprendía un tipo de malicia que Dave conocía bien.

― No estoy muy seguro de ello ― dijo finalmente, se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente.

― Se llama sándwich de Vantas ― dijo ella acariciando el torso del moreno, sacando su mano de debajo de su ropa y alargándola hasta el brazo del Strider para tirar de él al interior de la casa.

El Strider cerró con una patada la puerta de la casa a la par que dejaba que la chica tirase de su brazo. No sabía hasta que punto ella iba en serio o de farol, pero cuando su cuerpo quedó pegado al de Karkat y ella introdujo su mano en el interior de sus pantalones, le quedó claro.

Habría vacilado segundos atrás de saber que iba tan en serio, pero un calambrazo de calor recorrió su cuerpo cuando ella le besó y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por otro lado, Karkat se sentía muy abrumado por aquella proposición de la pelirroja. A pesar de que ella había dejado de taparle la boca, no sabía si quejarse o qué hacer. Miraba a Dave, no quería, pero esperaba que aquello se convirtiese en algo de Dave y Terezi y que le dejasen irse.

En aquel momento el rubio se percató de la mirada del otro, sabía que todo podía quedarse entre él y la pelirroja que se centraba en besar y lamer la nuca de Karkat, pero aquello no era lo que quería hacer. Desabrochó el pantalón tejando del moreno e introdujo su mano acariciando su pene.

―Da-v ― intentó decirle que parase al rubio, pero sus pantalones cayeron hasta sus tobillos y entonces el calor empezó a recorrer toda su espina dorsal como si lo único que le alejaba de aquella situación fuera el miedo a dejarse llevar de nuevo.

Como si las palabras de Karkat hubieran sido un ruego, el Strider se bajó un poco las gafas de sol y se humedeció los labios haciendo que el moreno suspirase. Nunca antes había visto a Dave, uno de sus mejores colegas, atractivo hasta entonces, y en aquel momento solo podía temblar. Sabía que iba a besarle.

Su boca se entreabrió con pasmo y el rubio introdujo la lengua en su boca acariciando sus labios, y le mordisqueó.

― Te gusta el sándwich de Karkat ¿no? ― susurró Terezi en el oído del chico cuando él dejó ir un pequeño gemido mientras sus labios y los de Dave se rozaban.

La chica tiró de la camiseta de Karkat hacia arriba y separó momentáneamente las bocas de los dos chicos que volvieron a juntarse justo después que el moreno quedarse sin nada que cubriera su torso. Su siguiente paso fue prever los movimientos de Karkat que acarició el torso del rubio. Ella dio la vuelta hasta Dave para quitarle la chaqueta, que tiró al suelo, las gafas, que dejó sobre la mesilla de café, y también aquella camiseta roja. Se apretó con la espalda del rubio y también desabrochó sus pantalones, los deslizó hacia abajo a la par que le mordisqueaba la piel.

El moreno dejó la boca de Dave libre por un momento, estrechó su cuerpo con el del rubio y acercando su mano hasta la cabeza de Terezi, tiró de ella para besarla en los labios, despacio y cuidadosamente.

El Strider se escurrió hacia abajo acariciando cada centímetro del torso de Karkat con su lengua hasta el elástico de sus _boxers_ grises. Los arrastró hacia abajo y se introdujo el pene del moreno en la boca.

Mientras el chico acariciaba los glúteos y lamía el miembro del otro, este desabrochaba los botones de la blusa de Terezi y besaba su cuello y clavícula entre jadeos. Ella le sujetaba la cabeza ligeramente y le mordía la oreja deseosa de que dejase en paz la blusa y le quitase aquella plisada falda de punto gris. Lejos de tocar la falda de la chica, Karkat introdujo sus manos por debajo de esta y empujó hacia un lado las braguitas de satén para acariciar los labios de la vagina de la chica.

Ella gimió con los ojos cerrados por el manoseo del moreno y decidió llevar el juego al siguiente nivel. Hizo desaparecer su falda ella sola con solo desabotonarla y cogiendo los brazos de Karkat lo dirigió hasta la mesa de la cocina, dejando a Dave en el suelo con la falda en la cabeza y la boca abierta. Se quitó la ropa interior y se colocó en el borde de la mesa de madera con las piernas abiertas. Su siguiente paso fue colocarse el pene del moreno en la entrada de su vagina, rodearle con sus piernas e impulsarle a su interior. La Pyrope gimió al notar el pene de Karkat en su interior, al tiempo le dejaba un poco de espacio para que saliera y ella pudiera volver a empujarlo hacia adentro.

Dave se molestó un poco, se suponía que aquello era un sándwich de Vantas, no una excusa para calentar al moreno y luego dejarle a él tirado, después de haber hecho todo el trabajo de convencer a Karkat. Irritado se tomó aquello como un reto, se acercó a la pareja y miró desafiante a la pelirroja a los ojos. Se lamió el dedo índice y despacio empezó a introducirlo y sacarlo del ano del moreno que resolló, seguidamente pasó a introducir dos dedos, esperaba a que gimiese como una chica para penetrarle con su pene. Terezi no podía competir con aquello, pero lejos de molestarle parecía excitarla más y más.

Finalmente, Dave colocó su miembro contra el ano de Karkat y le penetró.

El moreno se mordió el labio, sentía el calor de la vagina de Terezi y la presión a la par que ella se movía, y detrás suyo notaba el miembro de Dave acariciando las paredes de su ano. Se encontraba en un estado incapaz de pensar en nada, solo notaba todos aquellos calambres que vibraban en su cuerpo, de un modo ascendente y retorciendo su pequeño cerebro en el placer, y también estaba aquel calor que solo aumentaba de una forma agradable.

La respiración de Dave sobre el cuello de Karkat, los gemidos de Terezi, la presión sobre su pene y las embestidas del rubio, todo era un cúmulo de excitación hacían que todo fuera doblemente intenso. Karkat cerró los ojos y llegó al clímax, sintió como todo su cuerpo vibraba y él se empequeñecía en aquella sensación que le quitaba completamente el aliento.

La chica se apartó hacia atrás, movió al moreno hacia un lado con las manos y tiró de Dave hacia ella. Por un momento Karkat se quedó mirando como Terezi tomaba el pene de su amigo y se lo introducía en la vagina, y ellos dos continuaban solos en busca de sus respectivos orgasmos. Durante aquel instante tal vez pensó en hacer algo más, devolverles el favor, pero los gemidos y jadeos de ambos entraban en su oído sin ejercer el mismo efecto que hacía un instante.

Los labios de la pelirroja se posaban en los de Dave, que parecía querer devorarle allí mismo, y él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba sus pechos por encima de aquel sujetador turquesa de encaje.

Karkat se subió los pantalones, dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación. Se puso una camiseta limpia y se tumbó en la cama. Estuvo allí tendido pensando en Terezi, Dave y lo que acababa de suceder hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el Strider se quedó mirándolo. Estaba con la camiseta a medio poner, cuando terminó de colocársela encendió la luz, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

― Tío, ¿Sabías que Terezi está con Gamzee? ― dijo el rubio asombrado tendiéndose al lado de Karkat. La pelirroja acababa de decírselo, justo después de terminar, y el Strider no sabía cómo encajarlo.

El moreno bufó en vez de contestar, se sentía incómodo hablando de aquello. Dave le miró con una mueca curiosa, no entendía si aquello significaba que lo sabía o que no tenía ni idea y se sentía mal por ello. No se había puesto las gafas, así que el moreno pudo ver claramente la expresión.

― Claro que lo sabía ― dijo alzando un poco la voz infinitamente molesto ―. Ella es así, impredecible e incomprensible. Es un maldito problema andante.

― ¿Crees que él lo debe saber?

―¿COMO QUIERES QUE YO LO SEPA? ― Gritó Karkat, no tenía ni idea, ni quería saberlo. Le hacía sentir vacío y perdido. No creía que valiera la pena, ella miraba hacia otro lado y elegía al siguiente. Elegía a Gamzee, elegía a Dave, a cualquiera que satisficiera sus deseos y necesidades, y después cambiaba.

― Eh, Karkat, cálmate ― dijo el rubio con voz tranquila, trataba de sonreír mirando al techo y se preguntaba por qué habría aceptado aquel juego de la pelirroja. Le comprendía, aun que no sintiera lo mismo por Terezi ―. No eres el único al que le gusta alguien que no le hace caso o con quien solo puede aspirar a echar un polvo sin sentido.

Suspiró y Karkat le dedicó una sonrisa completamente irónica.

― Oh sí, el gran Dave Strider solo puede aspirar a sexo caprichoso ―. Derrochaba sarcasmo y se encogía en un ovillo, incrédulo de las palabras del rubio.

―Ya, por eso tú y yo salimos en vez de jugar a videojuegos pasados de moda en tu casa ― contestó el rubio con un suspiro y levantándose de la cama para encender la Televisión y la _Mega Drive_ de Karkat.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación, y el moreno no se movió de la cama hasta que la musiquilla de _Sonic the Hedgedog_ sonó de fondo y Karkat decidió moverse. Se colocó al lado del rubio, cogiendo el mando del segundo _player_ y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dave.

**NA: no hay preservativos por que es cheap porn, al igual que el sexo de Dave y Tzi post penetración anal... en fin, da igual.**

**NA2:**

**Vistos los reviews... dos cosas. Primero, el final es confuso, lo sé. Creo que lo dejaré tal cual por que bueno, es básicamente un final abierto, si os mola el Davekat, Davekat all the way, si no pues lo que queráis. XD y segundo...**

**¡OMG Tzi no es una zorra! Puede que sea egoísta por parte de Terezi, pero nadie sabe qué haría uno en ciertas situaciones hasta que se encuentra en ellas, así que por favor, enjoy el cheap porn y el angst del romance no correspondido sin bashear a nadie.**

**Para empezar, ¿qué clase de relación tiene? No lo he escrito, no asumáis por que es lo más normal que es una relación cerrada, podría ser abierta, o a lo mejor no es una relación sana y así se desquita, a lo mejor ella tiene problemas que soluciona teniendo sexo con otra gente, yo qué sé... las cosas no son blancas o negras.**

**Después, ¿le ha dicho KK "sé mi matsprite, kismesis y todos mis cuadrantes en una sola jodida relación"? Tampoco lo sabemos, ¿tal vez Karkat simplemente tiene sexo con ella por que es más fácil que decirle que quiere intentar una relación seria cuando todo su mundo se viene abajo por que no tiene un trabajo estable y vive en un piso de mierda con su hermano? Luego se siente mal, claro, puede que la culpe de ser egoísta por salir con otro, pero eso no significa que ellos dos no salgan por que ella no le quiera. ****Y sinceramente ¿no es egoísta por parte de él también esperar que ella solo tenga interés en él? porque a mí me lo parece bastante... **Claro que es mucho más fácil asumir que todo es como en las películas y que el amor lo vence todo. NO,lo siento, no puedo soportar eso de la ficción. El amor puede ayudar, pero a veces las situaciones pueden con los sentimientos, es triste pero es la realidad. 

**Y joder lo último y lo que más me cabrea de todo. Ya basta de tratar a tratar a las mujeres como si tuvieran que ser putas o santas. En serio, sí, ella lo ha manipulado todo y es terrible, pero no es como si Dave fuera un santo por que al principio parece estar bien claro que Karkat no está seguro de nada y Dave va a lo suyo también. Se cabrea con ella por que se lleva a KK y luego cuando ella quita a Karkat del medio va directo a follarsela después. En este fic no hay un solo personaje santo y perfecto, todos tienen el mismo nivel de responsabilidad por la situación.**

**Lo siento, ya lo he dicho, sé que es un poco infantil por mi parte añadir una NA largísima con todo esto pero no puedo con ello. No puedo sufrir que llamen zorra a la chica (y creo que todo el mundo lo ha hecho hasta ahora). Quitaos esas putas gafas patriarcales que la sociedad os a entregado con educaciones sexistas en los que una mujer no puede elegir nada más que entre la virgen y la puta.**


End file.
